


On the Hunt

by WitchoftheEndorWilds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Ben Solo, Behind the Scenes, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, House Hunters International, Meet-Ugly, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plucky Rey, Power Imbalance, Rating May Change, Roasting as a valid form of love language, Slow Build, Television, Unresolved Sexual Tension, workplace banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds
Summary: She'd been giving Angry Man the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe his rage could have been justified. It's not like she had any context. But she'd be damned if she was going to let this man child walk all over her on the first official day of her professional career.————Rey's only working on the latest season of House Hunters International to gain experience and build her resume. However, her demanding boss Ben Solo is wearing down her patience. Can she survive months of international travel with the bane of her existence? Will she even learn to enjoy them?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nothing but shameless self-indulgence. Please enjoy.

Rey's heart was fluttering with nervous anticipation as she walked through the sliding glass doors. Despite the biting cold of the winter air, she was sweating in her favorite ‘take me seriously, I’m a professional’ pantsuit. 

Unlike Finn, who was lucky enough to lock down a permanent teaching position at Westview High School as a student teacher, Rey had been struggling since graduation to find a job in her field. Although she didn’t mind waiting tables at the local cantina, or fixing up cars under the table at the auto shop, she was ready to start her career in film production.

Despite growing up in Southern California and attending one of the most prestigious film schools in the nation, Rey lacked the connections necessary to render job opportunities in digital media. Being raised by the Jakku foster system meant a severely lacking childhood, and as a result not much of a leg up in early adulthood. 

If it hadn’t been for Finn off-handedly mentioning his new beau's connection to the producer of Extreme Homes, she might still be scraping gum off of the underside of dining tables. They were curled up in his comfiest loveseat, eating fish tacos and binge watching their HGTV favorite when the seed of hope was planted in Rey’s mind. “Yeah, can you believe Poe’s ex is a producer for this show? I mean, what are the chances-“

“Oh my god, Finn! A producer?”

“Yeah, he’s still in touch with her.” A lightbulb seemed to off in his mind. “Let me give him a call, immediately.”

Thanks to Poe’s flattering recommendation getting her foot in the door, three phone interviews and two Skype calls later she was officially HGTV'S brand new production assistant. Which is how she now found herself here at the HGTV headquarters, located in Knoxville Tennessee. As she entered the crisp, contemporary lobby her stomach did a little flip of excitement.

Okay, so she wouldn't be working at Vice News or on any of the hard hitting documentaries she'd always dreamt of, but this was a start. A place to begin resume building and forming professional relationships. She was lucky to be starting out in the industry with a clean slate and knew first impressions were everything. The chance to travel the world didn’t hurt either.

 _Don't fuck it up_ , she thought as she straightened her spine and began to approach the reception desk, plastering what she hoped was a warm smile on her face. The blonde receptionist looked up from her computer, warm eyes rising to meet hers. 

"Hello! I'm Rey Johnson. It's my first day-"

"Say no more! I'm Kaydel, you're almost guaranteed to see my lovely face every morning you walk in. Let me check you in and grab your temporary visitor's pass. HR will get you a more permanent one by the end of the day. I can almost guarantee you'll hate your picture, but at least you'll feel official." 

The young woman's chatty demeanor lessened Rey's nerves and before she knew what was happening she was stepping off the elevator eager to find her hiring manager, Amylin Holdo. The office was fairly open concept with the exception of several private offices visible through glass paneling dotting each side. 

Rey started to make her way towards the back corner office, following the graciously detailed instructions Kaydel had given her, when she heard a crash. Her head snapped to the right, trying to determine where the sound originated from. 

Rey was met with the sight of a man in the office nearest to her, standing at what she assumed to be his desk and a ceramic mug shattered in several pieces on the floor. His face was red as he shouted, no not shouted, loudly growled into the phone he was holding. She couldn't make out any actual words and could only hear the low menacing tone of his voice. He was gripping the desk so hard with his opposite hand that his knuckles were turning white. She couldn't help but notice how big his hands appeared to be, even when compared to the massive desk. 

Her thoughts were lingering on his hands, too distracted to realize the angry man had already slammed his phone down and was making his way through the office door.

"Who are you?" the man asked snidely, voice dripping with irritation.

Now that he was directly in front of her, Rey was able to get a better look at what her mind was now set on referring to as Angry Man. He was sharply dressed, although his top couple buttons were casually undone and his dark hair was mussed in a way that could only have been caused by him running his large hands through it.

 _His hands_. They were now in fists at his sides as he regarded Rey curiously, waiting for her to respond. Right, Angry Man had asked a question. What was it again? It's not her fault she couldn't remember, his hands were being very distracting.Oh, yes-

"I'm the new PA hire. I was just making my way to Ms. Holdo's office. If you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction-"

"You look a little young to be a PA."

Rey bristled. She'd been giving Angry Man the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe his rage could have been justified. It's not like she had any context. But she'd be damned if she was going to let this man child walk all over her on the first official day of her professional career.

"And you look a little _old_ to be throwing temper tantrums." she replied hotly.

The man's rage all but disappeared from his face, replaced instead by puzzlement. He opened his mouth a couple of times but ended up working his jaw silently, as if chewing on what words he should say next. Despite Rey's best efforts she couldn't help but admire how his plush lips moved. She really didn't have time for this. 

"Look, sir. I should get going. If you could." She gestured, expecting the mountain of a man to move so she could get around him. His broad figure blocked her path and she thought there was no way he'd be so rude as to make her circle the entire office to get to her destination when he was just standing menacingly in front of his doorway. 

"Rey!" a distinctly feminine voice called. Rey was barely able to glance around the towering man in front of her to make out the face she'd only seen on a screen until now. Amylin Holdo seemed to have no qualms about barrelling her way past Angry Man, even elbowing him in the ribs along the way as the soft "ow" he uttered seemed to indicate. 

She clasped both palms around Rey's small hand, "I am so pleased to finally meet you in person. I just know you're going to be a great fit here at HGTV." 

"Amylin! I was on my way to find you when I ran into-"

"Mr. Solo here! Yes, I can see that. Now that you two have already met we can skip the formalities. Ben, I'd like you to meet your team's newest production assistant, Rey Johnson. Rey, I'd like you to meet this season's production manager, Benjamin Solo."

Oh. _Oh no._

*

It turns out quite a lot of work and planning goes into the pre-production for major network shows, even those who’s runtime averages only half an hour per episode. After establishing the team that would be working on the latest season of House Hunters International, the house hunters needed to be carefully selected and screened, storyboards had to be made, and several home showings needed to be approved by realtors, homeowners, and the network's legal team.

What Rey had drastically underestimated was the sheer amount of paperwork that went into creating a television show. She had thought that by 2019 a major television network like HGTV would have moved to all digital. She had thought wrong. Mr. Solo liked things neat, tidy, and in clean lines. All things her handwriting was decidedly not.

"How do you expect me to read this chicken scratch?" Ben had asked her exasperatedly during her first week.

"With your eyes,” she had retorted not breaking eye contact from the paper in front of her. "Not all of us have the handwriting of an eighteenth century poet. It may not be elegant, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Throughout all of her schooling Rey's teachers had never complained once about being able to decipher her writing despite its sloppy appearance. Nevertheless, he figured it out, but not without the occasional grumble. 

Rey had gotten acquainted with the crew that she would be collaborating with overseas and was relieved to find she fit in seamlessly. She and Rose Tico, the team's go-to electrician, had become fast friends while bonding over their shared origins of the west coast. Karé was the show's longtime director and had been working smoothly alongside her husband Snap, the cinematographer, for years despite the glaring conflict of interest. The couple had greeted her warmly and made the days on set pleasant and enjoyable despite the long hours with few breaks. Even the prickly talent coach Hux had softened to her over the last couple months.

The only person who seemed just as cold as when she first started was her production manager- Benjamin Solo.

During a particularly brutal day in January while video screening possible candidates Ben had snapped at her, "This job is simple. How can you be so incompetent?"

The words felt so sharp they had nearly cut her straight to the core. Despite being a novice to the industry, Rey was an extremely industrious employee and always went out of her way to meet her boss’s oftentimes outlandish demands and deadlines. She knew that among her faults being ‘incompetant’ was not one of them. Whether it was repairing engines, waiting tables, or compressing data files, she had always prided herself on her ability to fully commit to her work.

Tears stung her eyes and she clutched the clipboard tightly in her hands as she tried to regain her focus. She had kept it together for the rest of the screening, but once released she went straight to Zorii and begged her for a transfer to her department. 

Zorii shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, Rey. The position has already been filled and it's far too late in the cycle for a transfer. Plus, you've already lasted much longer than his first assistant."

That made Rey’s racing thoughts come to a screeching halt, "Excuse me? What do you mean 'first assistant'? How many has he gone through?" 

"Last season it was close to five. The first two were long gone by the time production had even started. The fifth one only stayed because there were so few days of filming left that it just didn't seem worth it," Zorii answered honestly. 

Rey let out a huff of annoyance. "I'm assuming there's an adequate reason as to why you didn’t mention this to me when you recommended me for the position."

Zorii shrugged sheepishly. "I was optimistically hoping it wouldn't be an issue?"

Rey raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Zorii sighed, "Okay, fine. Poe had mentioned that you were good at staying strong in adverse situations," she paused when she saw Rey’s face fall.

"Don't worry, he didn't get too detailed about it. I inferred enough to conclude that you'd be able to handle difficult people. Ben Solo, to be specific."

Rey chewed her lower lip trying to process this new information. "So you metaphorically threw me into the lion's den with no fair warning because you thought I could _handle it_?"

"When you put it that way it does sound bad," Zorii conceded. "But look, I really threw in for you to get this position and may have sweetened your hiring package."

Rey knew the majority of her fellow classmates, even the ones lucky enough to find work within the film industry, were not making the kind of money she currently was. The signing bonus had come as a pleasant surprise as well.

"You really think I can handle it?" Rey hated how small her voice sounded in that moment, but the day had taken quite its toll on her.

Zorii’s warm brown eyes met Rey's hazel ones. “Kid, I don't just think it. I know it."

The next day Rey arrived uncharacteristically early and placed Ben’s order discreetly on the corner of his desk, refusing to meet his eyes. She had already turned on her heel, hand on the doorknob when she heard, “Rey.”

Ben had spoken the word so softly Rey had almost missed it. She loosened her grip on the knob but made no effort to let go or move any closer. When she finally turned to look at him he was standing at his desk, working his jaw in the way Rey had come familiar with. It was a tick he tended to fall back on when he was irritated and wanted to find the right words to express it. Only now he didn't look irritated. In fact, Rey was having a hard time gauging the expression on his face.

“I should say. A few things,” he started, voice coming out awkward and stilted. “I know I’m not the easiest person to work with-”

Rey couldn’t help the amused snort that burst out of her. After seeing Ben’s eyes narrow, she quickly schooled her features and nodded, urging him to continue.

“I know I’m not the easiest person to work with, and sometimes I come off more harshly than I intend to.” His voice was firmer this time and he was able to meet her eyes. _Remorse_. That was the foreign expression covering Ben’s face.

“In spite of this, I need you to know that I do appreciate the work you do here and you have more than exceeded my expectations.” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, jaw no longer chewing on unsaid words. 

Well it wasn't _exactly_ an apology, but she would accept it. For now.

“I'm not delicate, Mr. Solo. I do, however, take this job very seriously and don’t appreciate having my work ethic critically questioned. Do you understand?”

Ben gave her a brief nod as he exhaled in through his nose.

Rey had barely made it through his office door the following Monday before Ben was chastising her lightly, "Really, Johnson? I ask that you be in this office by 9am everyday, and everyday you're at least five minutes late."

"Oh come off it, it doesn't even really count as being late if it's under fifteen," she huffed, unceremoniously dropping his morning coffee onto his desk.

"Besides, I wouldn't be late everyday if you didn't add to my task list at all hours of the night. Some of us are mere mortals who require sleep."

"Are you implying I'm God-like?" Ben asked, quirking an eyebrow as he took a slow sip of his nonfat vanilla macchiato.

Rey tried not to let her eyes linger on his mouth working its way along the brim of the cup as she replied, "No, I meant more like an inhuman machine."

Just like that they fell into a steady morning routine. Rey would bring Ben’s extravagant coffee order to his desk, Ben would inconsequentially scold her for once again being late, and after some perfunctory bickering she would finally make her way to her desk to start her work day. While she wouldn’t describe their relationship as ‘friendly’ it could be described at the very least as cordial. 

*

The conference room was buzzing with excitement. 

The team had traveled for shoots before, having already filmed the families in their state side homes, but today was different. The energy felt charged as the final meeting at HQ was wrapping up. Karé was going over the fine details, making sure no box was left unchecked.

“Equipment kit packed and accounted for?”

“Check!” Rose gleefully answered.

“Individual release forms all completed and submitted to legal?”

“Check.” Hux responded coolly.

“Everyone has been emailed the flight manifesto and lodging itinerary?”

A murmur of affirmation broke out across the table. 

“Great! Everyone remember, each of us is only covered for one carry on and one checked bag. Bring anything more and the expense is coming out of your pocket.” Karé moved to grab her messenger bag, signaling the end of the meeting.

“Oh, and if you forget your passport Saturday, you’re fired,” she added as an afterthought. 

“And please do remember, this is work and not a vacation.” Ben’s deep voice boomed over the flurry of people in a rush to leave, anxious to get home and start packing.

Hux sighed in mock relief, “Thank god you said something! It had almost been five minutes since you’d last reminded us. I’d almost forgotten.”

Rose let out a giggle that she promptly tried to cover it with a cough.

Ben rolled his eyes, “I know I was new last season, but now that I have a better grasp on things I want to make sure things go off without a hitch.”

“I know this might be impossible for you Solo, but for once try to _relax_. Last season went smoothly and this one will follow suit,” Snap said assuredly while heading out the office door, holding it open for Karé.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Rey rummaged around her excessively large tote bag before producing a small plain gift bag that she promptly thrust across the round conference table towards Ben. 

“I got you a little something.”

“Aww thinking of me in your free time, Johnson?” Ben’s lips twitched up slightly.

Rey huffed out a small laugh, “I work for you, Solo. I have no free time.”

Crumpling the tissue paper beneath his fingers he extracted a simple mug reading ‘World’s Best Boss’ in bold black lettering. The piece of ceramic looked minuscule when being held in his large hands.

She’d seen the mug in a mall shop window nearly a week before and her thoughts had immediately drifted to the events earlier that day when her ill-tempered boss had shattered yet another mug. While the sentiment may not be factual, it felt truly fitting for this occasion. 

Ben’s mouth frowned in concentration as he tried to figure out the punchline. He raised a questioning brow in Rey’s direction.

Deciding it was cruel to leave him in a state of confusion she showed mercy. 

“Check your calendar," Rey hinted as she began packing up, her papers still strewn across the work surface. When she was almost to the door she heard a throaty chuckle.

“Good one, Johnson.” Ben’s voice sounded amused, a rarity. Rey couldn’t help but feel a rush of accomplishment at the tone she had been able to produce.

“Happy April Fool’s Day, Mr. Solo,” Rey said, sending him a quick wink over her shoulder before exiting the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a technical career focused high school and haven't done any creative writing in nearly a decade, so I'm very out of my element. I've been binging HGTV shows with my husband like they're candy during this quarantine and felt inspired. I want to write ALL the tropes and have a lot of plans in the works. 
> 
> I've never posted on AO3 before and hope everything is tagged correctly. If you have concerns or comments please let me know! Any feedback would be super appreciated.
> 
> You can also follow me! I'm trying to be more active in the fandom.  
> Twitter: [@KirkwallCalling](https://twitter.com/KirkwallCalling)  
> Tumblr: [Sassy_Solo_Shrug](https://sassy-solo-shrug.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! Wh-what are you doing?” 
> 
> “Checking the time to make sure I’m not dreaming. Watch hands don’t move in dreams,” Rey answered blankly. 
> 
> Ben groaned, “I’m trying to apologize here, Johnson. Do you have to make it so hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I don't know enough Star Wars lore to write a canon fic." 
> 
> Also me: *has no/little knowledge of office work, television production, or international travel and proceeds to write this mess*
> 
> I learned how to embed mood boards! Which took me embarrassingly too long to figure out, but I'm getting there. I'm having a lot of fun writing, despite working an insane schedule due to covid. In fact, most of this was written during 30 minute lunch breaks. Big thank you to my husband for reading/editing/encouraging me in general. Any mistakes I'm going to blame on him.

The first family was what Rey would qualify as a nightmare.

The Millers had already been living in their beautiful canal home situated in downtown Amsterdam for weeks now. This wasn't uncommon, especially for couples with children who needed to move into a home and get settled immediately after relocating to their new country of residence. 

What was uncommon was for the couple to have buyer's remorse so long after making what was supposed to be their final decision. The husband, Nikolas, had made the most compromises in the selection of their current home. Each new location they shot at only succeeded at rubbing salt into his still fresh wounds.

"I told you we should have bid on a boathouse," he'd grumbled at his wife, Peyton, who when not smiling stiffly at a camera was shooting daggers at her husband with her eyes. 

The set had been tense to say the least.

Just like Rey, this was Hux’s first season working with the crew. Having previously worked on Extreme Homes under Zorii, he was used to more of a documentary style show as opposed to ‘reality’ television. He was quickly coming to the realization that he much preferred the professional decorum of architects to the squabbling nature of interpersonal family dynamics. 

Rey was seated on the edge of the canal with her legs dangling just low enough that her toes were able to dip into the chilly water. The weather at the docks was temperate enough that wearing a light jacket was adequate to stay warm against the soft winds. She closed her eyes as she felt a breeze gently blow her tousled brunette hair back from her face and took a deep calming breath. With her eyes closed still she could hear the gentle lapping of the water and feel the sunlight warming her face.

Despite the hectic nature of the day's work, these little moments made it all feel worth it. 

Rey and most of the crew were taking a much needed break in the fresh air of the port while Hux tried desperately to get the couple to smooth things over long enough to shoot an ample amount of usable footage.

"Husbands can be fickle," Karé sighed. "Nine times out of ten they're only participating at the behest of their wives."

"Bazine never had a problem getting them to cooperate," Mitaka, the young boom operator, grumbled softly. He excelled at his job and followed direction effortlessly, however the day was starting to take its wear on his patience.

"That's because they wanted to sleep with her." Snap deadpanned.

Ben choked on the water he was drinking while Mitaka turned red and looked down at his shoes.

"SNAP!" Karé exclaimed slapping her husband on the shoulder. "You can't just say things like that."

"Why not? It's true,” he responded with a shrug.

Karé sighed exasperatedly, "Just because something is true doesn't mean you should say it out loud."

"At least the kid seems to be doing alright," Rey interejected, sending a glance down the block to where Rose was happily chasing seagulls with the Miller's young son, having volunteered to keep him distracted and entertained. "He did okay during the ‘before’ shoot in Minneapolis, but I was nervous about having him on location all day."

"He has given us some really solid sound bites,” Ben agreed, voice still deliciously raspy from coughing on his water, “Who doesn't love an eight year old lamenting about a house's lack of charm and admiring a town home's wainscoting?"

"I mean, when you name your child 'Cosmos' he's bound to drop some nuggets of sage wisdom every now and again," Rey snorted inelegantly.

Hux approached the group, a look of defeat plastered across his face. “I think we should get some shots of the family eating ice cream on a canal bridge and ‘having a good time’ before calling it a wrap for the day.”

Ben scoffed, “We have another home viewing scheduled within the next couple of hours. You really want to set us behind?”

“What I _really_ want, Solo, is to never see these people again. However, the reality is that attempting to film anything more substantial today isn’t going to be productive. Or do you care more about staying on schedule than yielding a satisfactory final product?”

Anger flashed across Ben’s eyes and tension filled the air as he sneered and took a long step towards Hux, hands coming into fists at his sides. He opened his mouth before stopping to close his eyes and take a deep, steadying breath.

When Ben reopened his amber eyes seconds later the rage had dissipated, replaced by a sharp focus. 

“Fine,” Ben was able to bite out. “Just let me rearrange some things."

Before Hux had a chance to get a response in, Ben was already stomping down the street dexterously typing on his phone.

“Well, that went better than it could have,” Snap voiced blandly. 

"Last season he would have thrown an absolute fit.”

“Hmm, maybe something is different this time around,” Karé added, sending an inconspicuous side glance in Rey’s direction.

Hux huffed noisily, “I don’t care about what happened last season, I care about today. Now, can we get to work so this whole thing can be over with?”

Thankfully, whatever Hux said to the Millers must have been enough to placate them for the rest of the shoot. Moving the focus to having the couple playing with their son seemed to shift their moods in a way that made the shots feel natural and easy. Within the next hour the team was able to get satisfactory footage of the family enjoying each other’s company on a pleasant day at the docks.

*

Once they returned to the hotel, Rey couldn’t wait to get to her and Rose’s shared room and spend some much needed time relaxing. She’d been forced to share her bedrooms while growing up in the foster system and always resented not having her own privacy. When she and Finn had gone in together to rent their first apartment she’d been thrilled to finally have her own space. 

Despite this she had jumped at the chance to room with Rose. The bright young woman had quickly become Rey’s favorite person on the crew. Her bubbly personality was infectious and Rey was quietly jealous of her ability to always stay so energetic and positive, even when things felt like they were falling apart on the set. 

Rey couldn't have dreamt up a better roommate. Rose slept quietly, didn’t hog the bathroom, and even made sure there was always a fresh pot of coffee. So far, making the choice to bunk with Rose had been nothing but a wise decision.

Rey flopped face down onto her bed and groaned into her pillow. "I never want to move again."

Rose paused from applying her makeup in their shared hotel room mirror to let out a laugh, “Not even for an oliebol?”

Rey’s head perked up. 

The deep fried Dutch treat, literally translated to oily ball, was Rey’s favorite new food. She’d become hooked on her first sunny day in Amsterdam when she bit through the crunchy powdered sugar exterior and was met with its soft fluffy center. _This is it,_ she thought, _this is what heaven tastes like._

Rey let out an exaggerated sigh, “Well I guess I could be persuaded.”

Rose didn’t seem to hear her, far too focused on applying blush to the apples of her cheeks.

“Who are you getting all dolled up for anyway? We’re just having dinner with the crew.”

If possible, Rose blushed even farther as she shrugged, “What’s wrong with wanting to look a little nicer while on an evening out with my valued colleagues?”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that.” Rey threw a pillow in Rose's direction which she was able to dodge effortlessly.

“I’m onto you, Tico.”

*

“Did we have to go to a seafood place?” Mitaka asked, grimacing as a waiter carrying a plate stacked high with tentacles passed swiftly by the table.

“Yes,” Karé answered nonchalantly while digging into her crab cakes. "We took a vote and seafood won. How is it possible that you’ve been traveling globally for over a year now and your palate hasn’t matured in the slightest?”

Instead of answering, Mitaka proceeded to stuff his mouth with the chicken breast he ordered, the only thing he considered ‘safe’ on the menu.

“So, Rey, how are you liking Amsterdam so far? I remember you mentioning you’d never flown internationally,” Karé inquired.

Putting into words how astounding having the opportunity to explore the world while earning experience in her dream career field was next to impossible. Even the ordinary aspects of travel like having security sign off on her ticket and opening the hotel room door to what would be her temporary home felt transcendent. Rey knew this was just a job to most of the people and didn't want to risk sounding overly dramatic.

“It’s been spectacular. I thought landing in Denver for the first time would be a life changing experience, but this is on a whole other level. Until last year I can’t recall ever even leaving South Cali,” Rey replied honestly.

She could barely make out Ben mumble what sounded like ‘sure doesn’t sound like it’ under his breath, just loud enough for Hux to catch.

“Oh, so your family moved when you were quite young then?” the ginger asked casually.

Rey froze at the question, a spoon of lobster bisque stuck in a limbo between the bowl and her mouth.

So far Rey had been able to avoid being asked directly about her family, and subsequently her crappy childhood. Any query she’d had about her British accent she’d been able to redirect to a dull conversation about brexit or a joke about having watched too much Downton Abbey while in college.

“I guess so,” she shrugged, eyes not looking up from her soup.

“I’m from a village outside of Bristol, myself. Quite drab really,” Hux carried on, oblivious to Rey’s distress. “What part of England are your parents from?”

Rey’s heart was sprinting a mile a minute as her mind went unhelpfully blank.

“I-I don’t actually know,” she was barely able to stammer out. 

Ben scoffed next to her, “How do you not _know_?”

Rey’s heart was now in her throat as she scrambled to come up with a response that would be satisfactory enough to end this conversation without outright lying. Why hadn’t she put more thought into how she would handle this situation? She’d always told herself it was no one’s business but her own. But snapping ‘mind your own business’ at a table full of her work associates over such an inoffensive question didn’t feel like a viable option in the moment.

She took a deep inhale, “A woman I vaguely remember as my mother left me at a gas station several miles outside of San Diego. She said she’d be back for me. It was the last time I ever saw her. I was about 6,” the words were spilling out of her before she could properly filter them.

Rey attempted to take a steadying breath, her voice coming out much more confident than she felt, “That’s how I don’t _know_.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table and Rey felt like her face was on fire as she couldn’t bring herself to look up from the soup going cold in front of her. Her appetite had vanished, a rarity for her.

“I need to...make some calls.” 

She felt a sudden movement next to her as Ben awkwardly jolted from the too small stool he’d been seated on, and disappeared through the exit doors.

The silence at the table was now a palpable thing, growing larger and larger as Rey waited for it to burst.

“Well I happen to think this place is wonderful. Delicious food aside, we’re right on top of the river and the view is absolutely stunning,” Rose lilted awkwardly in an attempt to shift the conversation to something lighter.

“Snap has always disagreed with me, but I would take oceanside over lakeside any day of the week.” Karé added, joining in to lighten the mood.

Rey finally looked up and smiled, “Really, Snap? How can you even compare a lake to the beautiful endless void of the ocean?” 

“Oh, sorry! Silly me for being adverse to monsoon-like rains and hurricanes.”

Just like that, the dark curtain that had fallen over the table slowly started to lift until the mood once again felt light and easy. Rey still felt mildly uncomfortable, but her hunger had returned just in time for her favorite course of the night to arrive, the dessert.

Everyone was merrily digging into their sweet pies and pastries, earlier awkwardness long forgotten.

“I meant to say this earlier, but thank you for all your help today, Rose,” Hux said, smiling softly.

“It was really nothing!” she responded a bit too loudly, her usual smile growing even wider on her face.

“Yes it was. Kids can really pick up on any discord on set, and you did a great job keeping him distracted.”

Although the rest of the evening went on without a hitch, Rey was relieved to finally be heading back to the hotel to turn in for the night. She’d been hanging back a bit from the rest of the group, lingering to take in the views that nighttime Amsterdam offered. 

The nights, while quite lively, seemed almost muted in this district of the sprawling town. Rey loved riding her bike, but the traffic of downtown Knoxville did not make for a peaceful commute. She imagined what it would be like to take a leisurely bike ride on a warm spring day, enjoying the steady pace Dutch living offered. 

She stopped as she was crossing one of the arching stone bridges of the canal to take in the image before her. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful pinkish glow over the water, illuminating the flowers lining the calm waters. _Breathtaking,_ she thought. 

She hadn’t realized just how far behind she was until she heard a deep voice behind her say her name, shaking her from her thoughts. 

“Rey,”

She turned towards the sound and nearly collided with Ben’s chest, having overestimated where the source of the voice had come from. She raised her eyes up from his broad chest to stare into his deep chocolate eyes as he towered over her, his expression hard to read under the dim street lamps.

“Would it be alright if we talked?” he asked.

Rey wanted nothing more in this moment to say ‘no’, open the door to the hotel lobby, make her way up to her room, and sleep so long that she would forget this day ever happened. But there was something pleading in his eyes that made her reconsider this plan of action.

“Fine,” she huffed and waved her hand, “Speak.”

He peered down at her and her and inhaled through his aquiline nose, “I’m sorry.”

She blinked a couple of times before reaching for his wrist, turning his muscled forearm around in an attempt to read the time written on his expensive watch.

“Hey! Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Checking the time to make sure I’m not dreaming. Watch hands don’t move in dreams,” Rey answered blankly. 

Ben groaned, “I’m trying to apologize here, Johnson. Do you have to make it so hard?”

”This may be a once in a lifetime event,” the side of Rey’s mouth quirked up in a smirk. “So, yes.”

“Look, I could tell you were uneasy back at the restaurant, and I pushed you anyway."

Rey sighed, “It’s okay, there's no way you could have known. I just really hated being put on the spot like that."

"I know…" Ben started only to pause and work his jaw in typical Ben Solo fashion. "I know what it's like to have family stuff you don't want to talk about. Me bringing it up at a table full of people was a dick move."

"It was a dick move," Rey agreed. "I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me at all anymore, but it happened so long ago and I've had plenty of time to process it. I just hate how people look at me when they find out. Like they pity me."

"No worries there, I could never pity you."

"Oh, I would never mistake you as being capable of such human emotions, Solo." Rey quipped amicably.

"So," Ben shuffled his feet and awkwardly ran a hand through his now messy dark hair. "We're good?”

"Yes," she replied, silently admiring the way his soft lips curved upwards in the low lamp light. 

"We're good."

*

“Look what I brought!” Rose chirped, plopping a white paper bag that read ‘Melly’s’ in beautiful script on the front directly on top of the papers Rey was diligently going over.

When Rey had arrived at her hotel room late last night Rose had been nowhere to be found. When she’d sent her friend a quick text out of concern the response had been quick and to the point, _“Going for a walk with some of the crew members, don’t wait up._ ”

She hadn’t thought much of it at the time, far too exhausted to do much more than quickly change into her sleep clothes and crawl into bed. However, upon waking she quickly realized the bed next to hers was still mysteriously vacant. Having far too much work to get done for the day, she didn’t let her mind linger on this development for too long.

Rose seemed in high spirits as she watched Rey tear open the thin bag, the material crackling loudly as Rey extracted a fluffy poppyseed scone from the bag. She took a moment to admire the treat gratefully before stuffing her mouth and letting out a moan of satiation. 

“Not that this isn’t a lovely morning surprise, but where exactly have you been?” Rey inquired once she had finished swallowing the mouth full she’d been chewing on.

“Oh, you know. I just wanted to run out to the bakery nice and early before it got too crowded. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“ _Riiight_ ,” Rey responded, sending a side glance at her roommate's seemingly unslept in bed. 

“So, about dinner last night,” Rose started and Rey could feel the familiar dread from the day before seeping into her veins.

“We really, really don’t have to talk about this.” 

“I know, and you don’t have to say anything. I get it.”

Rey had heard Rose speak fondly of her sister, Paige, on several occasions and had gathered enough information to deduce that her older sister had been the one to raise her. She didn’t have all the details but knew Rose was in the unique position where she’d be able to comprehend how Rey felt better than most.

“I just wish you would have mentioned something to me sooner, Rey. Then I would have been able help you field these questions," she looked into Rey’s eyes warmly.

“You know you can trust me, right?”

Rey’s upbringing had made it hard to let others in and could count the number of people she could truly be herself with on one hand. Warmth bloomed in Rey’s chest as she came to the heartening realization that she did in fact trust Rose. 

Rey blew out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding in. “Oh, Rosie. How’d I get lucky enough to be stuck with a coworker like you?”

Rose laughed, “Likewise, Johnson.”

“Oh, and you know Armitage didn’t mean any harm? He’s also new to the crew and was just trying to get to know everyone a little better.”

“So he’s ‘ _Armitage_ ’ now, huh?”

Rose bit her bottom lip and she looked down at the table as her cheeks began to darken. “Just shut up and eat your scones."

*

There was a full shift in attitude compared to the disastrous previous day.

The couple was steadfastly in agreement against the last and final house they were being shown. In spite of being right on budget and just a short walk to Nikolas's place of work, they found the architecture too modern and the rooms lacking in necessary privacy.

Peyton was bemoaning the lack of a designated dining room space, while her husband nodded vigorously in agreement. Usually this was when the talent coach was supposed to ask the couple to play up their differing demands and add conflict to the shots.

However, after the last weeks of shooting Hux didn't want to risk turning a staged bickering into another long drawn out battle.

“Looks like we’re just about done with these two headaches,” Ben grumbled quietly into Rey’s ear. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Rey proclaimed weakly. 

“In what way?”

“The houses themselves were pleasant,” she stated weakly.

“Well it looks like we’re good to go! Good job, everyone,” she heard Karé exclaim from the center of the room after getting a shot of Cosmos gleefully fawning over the loft area situated above the kitchen. 

“Rey, I need you to stay behind and speak with the property owner, he should be arriving shortly.”

Rey groaned, “Does it have to be me?” 

The property owner had been anxious about having a film crew and tons of equipment in his newly renovated luxury apartment and had voiced these concerns at length on the phone to Rey.

She understood his worries but really didn’t want to spend the rest of her afternoon assuring the man that no harm had come to his property. He had taken a binders worth of photos before the showing to compare so he could ensure absolutely nothing had been changed by the film crew.

Karé chuckled, “He asked for you specifically. Apparently you really put him at ease.”

The crew began packing up the equipment, having it down to science at this point in filming. They may have had a rocky start, but the film crew was quickly becoming better attuned with one another and was able to pack up in harmonious silence. 

Rey was just zipping up a camera bag when she heard Karé call out, “Hey, Solo! Would you mind hanging back with Rey? You can give the owner one of those withering stares of yours if he starts giving her a hard time.”

Rey scoffed, she was perfectly capable of handling the situation all on her own, thank you very much. Plus, she doubted Ben had nothing better to do than watch her placate an overly cautious landlord. 

She hadn’t even had the time to turn around and object before Ben was already agreeing to the request. 

Within a few short moments it was just her and Ben alone in a room excessively large for just two people. She was listening to the rain pattering softly against the elegant floor to ceiling window pane as she glanced out to admire the view. Even on seemingly dreary days like this, the town below seemed to give of an air of being bright and alive.

“I can’t believe _this_ is the place they were quickest to rule out.”

“Why is that, Johnson? Would you like to move in here?”

“Are you planning on giving me a million dollar raise, Solo?” Rey replied with an amused tone. 

“I personally wouldn’t want to live here, but I can admire the beauty of it,” she added strolling around the massive wooden kitchen island. 

“Hmm, I suppose,” Ben responded dully.

Rey took a seat at the bottom of the home’s spiraling staircase, leaning back to regard the hulking man in front of her. 

“Are the vaulted ceilings, brand new state of the art kitchen appliances, and breathtaking one hundred and eighty degree views of the city too pedestrian for you, Solo?”

“Mock all you want, Johnson. Give it a hundred more houses. Trust me, the magic will wear off.” 

Rey thought about how even though she’d been on a plane dozens of times now, her heart still flipped excitedly during take off. 

“Plus, after last season we spent most of our time filming here. Don’t get me wrong, Amsterdam is gorgeous, obviously. But after a while it starts to feel redundant.”

“I guess I can see what you mean. It’s like do I want an old charming row house with white walls and dark wood floors, or a newly renovated charming townhouse with white walls and dark wood floors?” 

Ben chortled softly, “See, you get it.”

He leaned against the wall facing her as he put his hands in the deep pockets of his slacks. He looked more relaxed than she’d seen him all week. Possibly ever. 

“So where would you like to live?” Ben asked tilting his head slightly, his plush lips pushing themselves together as he gazed down at her curiously. 

Rey’s face started to heat up involuntarily under the intensity of his gaze.

 _Calm down_ , she thought. It was an unextraordinary question, but somehow being the focus of his attention made her want to squirm.

Growing up she didn’t exactly have a dream location in mind to settle down. Her focus had been on more practical things like staying warm and fed. Even after graduation she’d been too busy working to make ends meet to really consider the type of home she’d like to live in. 

The process of being hired by HGTV had happened so quickly that she’d only had one weekend of her own ‘house hunting’ before relocating to the city. At that point she’d rented out the first acceptable apartment she’d been shown with reasonable HOA fees. It was an efficient studio just far enough outside of the city that her monthly rate wasn’t outrageous. 

Her mind drifted to the locations back in the States she’d traveled to over the last few months. There was one common theme that stuck out among all of her favorite places. 

“Green,” she said, beaming up at Ben whose face seemed to break out into an almost-smile in return.

“I want to live somewhere green.”

*

Everyone was seated in the makeshift conference room the hotel was able to provide the morning before they would be leaving the country, on to their next shooting location.

 _Too soon_ , Rey thought as she nibbled on the Belgian waffles absolutely smothered in syrup on the plate in front of her. She knew Solo meant it when he said ‘this is work, not a vacation’ but she thought she’d have at least a little downtime to sight see and explore the city. Sadly, what little free time she’d had was spent getting enough sleep to keep her from going crazy on set.

 _I didn’t even get to tour the Anne Frank house for fuck’s sake_ , she thought bitterly. Well, she was able to get some beautiful photographs of the city like she’d promised Finn. She’d take the small victory.

“Attention! Attention, everyone!” Karé spoke loudly in the commanding director voice Rey had started to become familiar with. 

She’d come to respect Karé as a leader and appreciated her ability to stay so committed but at the same time flexible enough to roll with the punches. Despite being relatively low on the crew’s totem pole, Karé had always made her feel like an integral part of the team. 

After hearing so many horror stories about directors in the industry and their treatment of those especially new to it during film school, Rey was thrilled to be working under such an amazing woman. She hoped she’d have more opportunities to work with Karé on projects in the future.

“Now that I have your attention! I didn’t just bring you here for eggs and toast, I have a few announcements to make.”

“You’re finally leaving Snap!” a veteran camera man shouted out in jest, earning a few laughs.

“Ha. Ha,” Karé responded blandly. “Jokes aside, I’ve been working on this show for almost a decade now. These years have been some of the best of my life and despite seeing so many people come and go, I’ll remember each and everyone one of them,” she paused to take a deep breath.

"Snap has accepted a head cinematographer position in California and I plan on moving there with him. This will be our last season.”

A hush fell over the room before cries of congratulations rang out. Rey was tangled up in mixed feelings. She was just beginning to feel comfortable with everyone and knowing she’d have to say goodbye, possibly forever, to the woman she was hoping would be her mentor stung a bit.

Then Rey remembered that she herself might not even be working on House Hunters International next season as she recalled begging Zorii to transfer her. 

She made a metal note to thank Zorii for denying her request and encouraging her to stick it out. In her short time working as a production assistant for the show she’d already learned so much. Forming professional relationships and moving on was just another aspect of the variable nature of the industry and a lesson she would have to learn. 

“Don’t start rejoicing yet!” Snap chimed in amicably. “You’re all still stuck with us for the rest of the season.” 

Rey felt her heavy mood lighten somewhat. The season was far from over. In fact, it was just getting started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to linger too long in Amsterdam, so I feel like this came out a little rushed. I apologize and I promise they spend MUCH more quality time in the next country they visit.
> 
> I also looked into a ton of Amsterdam real estate and decided [THIS](https://www.dstrct.nl/vierwindenstraat-80-amsterdam-4520611) would be the last place they shoot at and where Rey & Ben share a quick "moment". I hope you enjoyed and please comment if you have anything you'd like to say!

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a technical career focused high school and haven't done any creative writing in nearly a decade, so I'm very out of my element. I've been binging HGTV shows with my husband like they're candy during this quarantine and felt inspired. I want to write ALL the tropes and have a lot of plans in the works. 
> 
> I've never posted on AO3 before and hope everything is tagged correctly. If you have concerns or comments please let me know! Any feedback would be super appreciated.
> 
> You can also follow me! I'm trying to be more active in the fandom.  
> Twitter: [@KirkwallCalling](https://twitter.com/KirkwallCalling)  
> Tumblr: [Sassy_Solo_Shrug](https://sassy-solo-shrug.tumblr.com/)


End file.
